


A Little Pickpocketing is Good For the Soul

by HelenHuntress



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: But the come up is... chef’s kiss, Crack, F/F, Humor, Tzuyu and mina shouldn’t be bosses, honestly it’s just crack, sana and momo as broke as I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenHuntress/pseuds/HelenHuntress
Summary: This isn’t what Sana signed up for when she pickpocketed a young CEO but she wasn’t complaining...





	A Little Pickpocketing is Good For the Soul

“Ms. Chou while it is impressive that you’ve managed to expand Pet Tech’s reach, are you concerned with rival Park Jihyo?”

Tzuyu grinned charismatically, “No, I’m not. Ms. Park and I have come to an agreement that there is room for two animal rehabilitation and tech research companies in the world. I wish nothing but the best for my friend.” 

“Okay, that concludes this press conference Ms. Chou Tzuyu will be leaving now,” her bodyguard, Son Chaeyoung said as she ushered the taller woman off the platform.

“Chae before I get into the car can I stop by this bakery? It’s only a block away I’ll be fine.” 

Chaeyoung looked around nervously. “Y’know your mom wants me with you at all times… but… okay yell if you run into any trouble.”

Tzuyu smiled, “Thanks Chaeng I’ll be sure to grab a pastry for you.”

Tzuyu let out a sigh as she started walking towards her favorite bakery. Sure she loved working at Pet Tech, but she never asked for her dad to step down and give her the CEO position. Now at 20, she’s the youngest CEO ever to grace the states. She loved her company’s work and vision, but she’d rather be working behind the scenes than attending press conferences and galas and all that pretentious rich people stuff.

She also didn’t like that she had to put up a charismatic front and lie through her teeth in front of dozens of reporters. While it was true that her and Jihyo remained cordial, there was an underlying competition between the both of them for being the better pet rehabilitation and tech company.

Tzuyu slowly and carefully made her way to the bakery in the busy streets of New York. But with New York, people are bustling everywhere and Tzuyu bumps into more people than she could count. One in particular caught her attention though. The girl- presumably around her age- wore a leather jacket and had pink hair.

“Excuse me, sorry,” the girl said as she smiled a bit before walking off.

Tzuyu shrugged it off as she entered the bakery and reached for her wallet… which was gone from her coat pocket. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she pulled out her phone. Choosing everything that she wanted to eat and Chaeyoung’s weird donut flavor, she quickly paid it with an app and left for the car waiting for her.

* * *

“How did she know about our plans….”

Mina shrugged, “Who knows? What matters now is that we have to come up with another plan to convince BlackPink Conglomerate to merge with us.”

“That’s easier said than done… Jihyo already somehow got into their good graces…”

“Y’know, what we need is to have someone obtain info about her company because I know it isn’t a coincidence that she’d want to partner up with BlackPink when we were thinking about it already.”

“Won’t that be stooping down to their level if we steal info from them?”

“The business world is fickle, we have to play dirty sometimes.”

Tzuyu sighed and rubbed her face tiredly, “Who is even willing to infiltrate without getting caught to get that info for us?”

Mina shrugged, “We’ll find someone eventually. For now though, go home and get some rest Tzu, you’ve been in the office all day.”

Tzuyu listened to her best friend and COO’s advice and sighed, “You sure you want to take over for the rest of the day?”

Mina nodded, “You’ve had a lot on your plate in the last few days. Let me take some of the load off.”

Tzuyu quickly thanked Mina and grabbed her things so she could go home. She requested her driver to make a quick stop at the bakery before heading home. Exiting the car and entering the bakery, she was met by the same pink-haired woman and narrowed her eyes. 

“Nice job on the pickpocket, I didn’t notice until I checked my coat.”

The girl turned around, surprised, but quickly put up a cool front. “I’m sorry have we met before? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Tzuyu deadpanned, “I’ve lived in New York for too long to know when someone is accidentally bumping into me on the streets or purposely doing it.”

The girl sagged her shoulders, “Are you gonna report me or something?”

Tzuyu shook her head, “No, I won’t do it… but I could use a bit of your help…”

The girl looked at the businesswoman skeptically, “What kind of help?”

“It’s a private matter so I’d rather discuss it in my office tomorrow. You do know where Pet Tech HQ is right?” The woman nodded. “Come in anytime and ask for me. I’ll let you in with the help of my COO. What’s your name so I can make sure it’s you?”

“....Sana.”

“Great, see you tomorrow.”

“What makes you think I’ll do this thing for you?” Sana tilted her head.

Tzuyu smirked, “Let’s say the compensation will be quite nice.”

Later that night, Sana returned to her shitty apartment that she shared with her best friend. She took off her jacket and laid on the beaten, uncomfortable couch with a huff.

“Oh! You’re back! Lookie! I scored a white dude’s wallet and it’s loaded with cash,” Momo said as she entered the living room with a bowl of cereal. “Scored anything today?”

“Kind of? I guess. Someone I pickpocketed earlier this week saw me again and offered me a job?”

“Huh. Well we’re lucky they didn’t report your ass. What’s the job about?”

“Chou Tzuyu. Know her?”

“Duh. Her dog’s leash costs our entire rent.”

“She’s offering me the job. Don’t know what it is yet. She was vague about it. Wanna come with tomorrow to make sure it isn’t sketchy?”

Momo nodded, “Sure but at the first sign of cops I’m high-tailing it outta here.”

Sana scoffed, “You and me both. Pass the bowl please.”

Momo scoffed, “Get your own damn bowl, this one’s mine.”

Sana did the thing with her eyes and Momo rolled her eyes and sighed as she gave her the bowl.

* * *

“Damn this building is nice! You think I could con a few people in here without getting caught?” Momo whispered as she and Sana walked into Pet Tech HQ. 

Sana shushed her, “Tzuyu said that I’d be well compensated, I don’t think we’ll need to continue our…. careers for a while.”

“I’ll believe it when I hear the numbers fly out her own mouth…”

“Hi, Ms. Chou asked me to come here to meet with her today, my name is Sana,” she grinned at the secretary.

The secretary nodded and phoned what presumably was Tzuyu’s office. “Ms. Chou, there’s a woman named Sana here saying that she’s here for a meeting….. okay I’ll send her in right away and call for Ms. Myoui and Ms. Son….” she hung up the phone. “Okay, she’s right through those double doors at the end of the hall.”

Sana smiled gratefully, “Thank you.”

The two women walked arm in arm as they entered a small conference room. There, they were met with Tzuyu standing in front of a laptop, typing away. “Welcome, Sana… and friend?” 

“She’s my partner,” Sana smiled and then whispered, “in crime.”

Momo rolled her eyes and softly laughed. “I’m her best friend and yes her partner. She asked me to join her but I hope you don’t mind…?”

Tzuyu nodded slowly, “Okay, no I don’t mind. You two can sit anywhere you want, we’re just waiting for two other people.”

Momo and Sana sat down and waited quietly for the two. “...she’s really pretty…” Momo whispered in Japanese. “And I’m pretty sure she was checking you out a little.” Sana rolled her eyes and hit Momo’s arm playfully. “I’m just saying… you could have a shot.”

“Shut up,” Sana said in Japanese.

“Okay we’re here! Let’s get this shit started!” The two seated women looked up and saw a short woman and a slightly taller woman enter the room.

Tzuyu glared at Chaeyoung before rolling her eyes. “Momo, Sana, this is Mina, the COO, and Chaeyoung, my tiny bodyguard.”

Chaeyoung grumbled as the others giggled. Mina and her sat down and waited for Tzuyu to start addressing the plan.

“So, my job for you girls is simple, although it is a bit… illegal. We need you to infiltrate and grab some data from Park Jihyo’s company.”

Momo raised a brow, “And this is what you thought would be the right choice of action? To hire no-names, make them commit several offenses, and potentially get caught and damage your company’s credibility?”

“Well… yes.”

“And your COO decided to agree with you?”

“Well… yeah..” Mina shrugged.

Momo and Sana shared a look before nodding to each other. “What’s in it for us?”

“How about 5k… each upfront right now and if it goes really successfully we’ll consider opening two job positions here for you two?”

“Sana, Sana take the damn deal before I go solo and collect 10k.”

Both the scammers nodded enthusiastically as the other three women giggled at their reactions.

“Alright then, let’s come up with a plan…”

* * *

“You in position Sana?” 

“Yup, and the earpiece is working nicely. Momo, you hear me?”

“Yeah I’m about to head in and talk to the COO…” Momo trailed off.

Momo smiled brightly and adjusted her suit and put away the fake ID card she used to get in. “Hi, are you Ms. Yoo? I’m Ms. Hirai… a representative of… BlackPink Conglomerate. I was sent here to receive some papers about our partnership?”

Jeongyeon eyebrows rose up. “I apologize but I was not informed of this… excuse me, I’ll need to talk to my secretary and Jihyo about this…”

Momo smiled, “No worries, take your time. I have a few emails and calls to answer anyway.” She pulled out her phone and waved it around. Jeongyeon nodded and left the office. Momo tapped her earpiece. “She’s gone, c’mon Sana.”

A few seconds later, Sana came in dressed as a janitor and rolled a cleaning cart in. “Why couldn’t you be the janitor?”

Momo smirked, “C’mon. You see this face? I’m too beautiful to be a janitor.”

“Shut up…” Sana rolled her eyes as she stood in front of Jeongyeon’s computer. She pulled out a flash drive and connected it to the computer. “Alright… the files should be on here…”

“It’s literally right there in your face. It’s titled ‘BP Imp Papers & Info’.”

Sana blushed as she downloaded the files into the drive. “Alright… we should be good now… I’m out. Chaeyoung’s waiting for us right outside the building.” She pocketed the drive as she rolled the cart toward the door- where Jeongyeon just entered.

“Oh, uh sorry,” Jeongyeon said as she opened the door wider for Sana to exit.

“Ah, it’s no problem, my fault actually. I’ll be on my way..”

Jeongyeon addressed Momo, “There was no meeting scheduled today… There must’ve been a mix-up…”

“Ah, my apologies then, there’s been a virus that’s been attacking the company. Guess it must’ve messed up my calendar. Well, it was nice meeting you anyway.”

“You too…”

* * *

“Congratulations Ms. Chou, you’ve sold us. Consider us as your partners,” Ms. Manoban smiled.

“Thank you, you won’t regret it,” Tzuyu grinned.

The four chairmen of BP Conglomerate stood up and shook hands with Tzuyu and Mina before leaving.

Mina grinned, “We did it!”

Tzuyu laughed as she hugged Mina. “Let’s ring up Sana and Momo and tell them the news.”

A few minutes later, the two women came into the boardroom. “Sooooo… did you get it?” Sana asked.

Tzuyu grinned as she nodded. The two older women let out a whoop.

“Celebrations are in order then,” Momo laughed. “Yay to thievery and breaking and entering!”

The other three laughed. “Well technically they did it first… I just know it,” Mina muttered. “Anyway, we’re keeping our word. How’d you like to work for Pet Tech? Legally?”

“What would we do? I mean, we don’t have any credentials or anything…”

“You two could be our personal assistants, or… there’s a division where you care for all the animals we have that is always open,” Tzuyu said.

“I NEED the animal job,” Momo widened her eyes.

“Momo, you’re allergic to dogs…”

“Like that’s ever stopped me,” Momo scoffed. “Sana, you can be Tzuyu’s assistant, yeah?”

“Uh, sure. It’s time we actually earn money through legal means…”

“Then it’s settled, welcome to Pet Tech officially girls,” Tzuyu grinned.

Mina looked at her phone, “Hold on, Chaeyoung needs to see me about something. I’ll be back and bring her along so we can celebrate.”

After she left the room, Momo spoke in Japanese, “Kinda cliché don’t you think? Assistant and boss fall for each other?”

“If you don’t shut your mouth,” Sana uttered in Japanese.

“You do know I understand everything you girls say right? Mina has taught me Japanese,” Tzuyu said fluently.

Momo paled as Sana glared at her. “Uh, oops.”

“And for your information, I was checking you out when we first discussed the plan. After you get settled into your new job position, ring me up so I can take you out on a date, yeah?” Tzuyu winked. “I’m gonna get the alcohol out of my office while you guys collect your thoughts together.”

The two women were still in shock after Tzuyu left the room. “Dude… say ‘thank you Momo’ for that shit.”

“Momo… shut up and help me buy a new outfit with the leftover money we have.”

“What leftover money!? We spent almost all of the 10k on video games and food!”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone’s interested  
twitter: @huntresstzuyu  
cc: https://curiouscat.me/tzuse_supremacist


End file.
